


Tainted

by armatus



Series: Zestiria Drabble Week [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pain, Sad, Tainted AU (Tales of Zestiria), Tainted Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armatus/pseuds/armatus





	Tainted

 

His scream could be heard for miles. The pressure against his chest was too heavy to bear. It felt as if his entire body splitting apart. He fell to his knees, his hands at each side of his head. His vision began to blur and his ears started whistling. 

The Shepherd tried to regain control, but the malevolence was unimaginable. He could powers swirling around him, all different elements. They couldn't reach him, though. The purple aura pushed the powers of purification back, knocking the Seraphs to the ground. 

“Sorey!” Mikleo shouted, desperately trying to reach Sorey. 

Sorey’s hand went to his neck as he started coughing and choking. His bloodshot eyes glanced up at the water seraph. “Stay…” he coughed some more, then yelling in agony. “Back!” He couldn’t say the words he really wanted express. 

The malevolence was swallowing him up. He could feel his soul falling deeper within his subconscious. His screams went silent and he stood up, a grin on his face. Sorey couldn’t control the motions of his own body, but he could feel them. He could see again, but had no control over his eyes.

Only things seen, heard, and felt by the Lord of Calamity was reaching him. 

Sorey wanted to shout for his friends to run as far as they could. To break the contract before anything were to happen to them through him. But he couldn’t control his mouth or voice. His words were only heard by him, and possibly, the Lord of Calamity.

Sorey’s eyes switched to purple, his hair grew long and lost color, and his clothes burned with malevolence matching the aura around him. His shepherd’s garb became black with purple as well as the armatus suit that appeared on his body.

With one hand, he conjured a sword, and with the other, and bow. He placed the sword on the bow, like an arrow. His gaze fell on Lailah, the Prime Lord, and aimed. Heldalf Sorey released the sword, making its way to the fire seraph. 

“Lailah!” Mikleo yelled. Edna quickly used her earth powers to raise the ground to block the sword. 

“We should leave,” Edna said, swinging her umbrella, disappointed in the outcome. Mikleo stood frozen, not sure what to do. His best friend wasn’t him anymore. How could that have happened? They spent months preparing for that day, but Heldalf had something planned up his sleeve. 

Heldalf Sorey didn’t hesitate as he conjured the earth gauntlets and reformed it. Guns appeared at the sides of it. He shot them endlessly. 

“Mikleo! We must retreat!” Lailah yelled, trying to grab Mikleo. Mikleo felt his heart squeeze with agony as he watched the body of Sorey try to kill them.  _ Where was Sorey? Was he tainted?  _  He cried inside. The water seraphs body went cold, a feeling he never thought he’d have. His body wouldn’t move. Was that what it felt like to be numb? 

“Let’s hope Rose and Zaveid are doing better with Symmone,” Edna commented. “Our case is hopeless.”

“Edna, don’t say that!” Lailah shouted, still pulling Mikleo along. Mikleo’s mind was spinning with thoughts of what went wrong and what he could’ve done to prevent what happened to Sorey. 

“Sorey…” Mikleo looked on. “Sorey!” His voice cracked. 

Sorey couldn’t react to his name being called by his best friend. He tried his hardest to call his name, to show him that he was still there. But nothing came out of his body. Heldalf continued to push Sorey deep within, causing him to be burned by malevolence. 

He witnessed his left hand turn purple, like the malevolence around him, as it slowly crawled through his skin. 

_ Help.  _


End file.
